As You Wish
by vindictive locomotive
Summary: i was bored what can i say? just a really fluffy fanfic. R&R FAX AU: max is a princess who hates her job, what will happen when she meets a mysterious boy at a ball one night? will there be a royal stalker involved? R&R! Now a twoshot! yay! thnx reveiwers
1. Masquerade

**i was bored, random oneshot, did not use spellcheck so if you find anything, let me now. DO NOT OWN MAXIMIUM RIDE you can tell im tired cant you? yeah. so anyway read and review!**

MAX POV

"But Mother!"

"But nothing Maximum! You are going and there will be no argument, at least _there had better not be._"

"Remind me why I have to go to this stupid ball again?"

"Because, Maximum—

"Max,"

"Maxi—

"It's _Max_"

"Because _Max,_ you are the princess of this kingdom and therefore it is expected, no, required that you attend social events such as these."

"Why? So you can find me a husband?"

"Well, also to keep up appearances—

"But marriage is your ultimate goal, right? Admit it, mother, you just want to marry me off to some rich and powerful, not to mention arrogant, prince who I don't even love. Just so I can bear you an heir, create a useful alliance, and add more money to the royal treasury. Sometimes I wonder if you even love me as your daughter and not just the princess."

"Dear, you've got it all wrong, of course I love you as my daughter, how could I not? And this ball is not to find you a husband, although there is a possibility that you might, I'm sure the advisors have gotten to you yet again. I think you are far too young to married, let alone bear an heir. We have plenty of alliances, and there is more than enough money in the royal treasury."

"So, is that just the old geezers and their stupid 'traditions' again?"

"Yeah."

I sigh, God I have GOT to stop listening to them. Of _course _my mother doesn't want me to get married.

Oh, hi, I'm Maximum, but I insist you call me Max. In case the above conversation is a little confusing, let me fill you in. My full title is Princess Maximum Adele Ridea of Venetia. But lets just stick with Max. Some things you should know, I absolutely HATE being a princess, go figure, but I guess it's just the luck-of-the-draw. As of now, I am being forced to attend this stupid masquerade ball being held tonight at my palace, ugh, I hate saying that, _my _palace, makes me cringe. There's no point in arguing with my mother, because I'll end up going anyway, they can make me go, but I will not come quietly, nu uh. Of course, my sister, Ella, is all hyped up about it. She loves these kinds of things. She and our ladies-in-waiting, Nudge and Angel, have been running around all day trying to make sure everything is perfect, and their dresses are exceptional. I say exceptional because, unfortunately, their main focus has been ME. I apparently have to look absolutely _flawless. _Ugh, spare me. But anyway I'm rambling; let's get back to the story, shall we?

"Fine, I'll go, but can't expect me to come quietly."

My mother smiles and shakes her head,

"When have you ever?"

"True" I agree completely.

* * *

FANG POV

"Remind me again, Ig, why do I have to go to this stupid ball?" I ask for about the fifteenth time today. My brother sighs, but humors me anyway.

"Because, Fang, we are royalty, we were invited, attending is the polite thing to do." I nod, like I just understood.

"Oh, so that's why I have to wear this stupid outfit, and dance with a bunch of stupid girls, but it still doesn't explain why I have to wear this stupid mask."

"We have to wear the stupid masks because it happens to be a MASQUErade ball." He says, emphasizing mask.

"Well, at least the Duchess's daughter wont be able to recognize me."

"You mean Lissa? She's not going, fortunately, so she won't be able to stalk you."

"Oh thank GOD! I couldn't stand it if she showed up again! I can't wait to get to Venetia!"

"Funny just a few minutes ago you were complaining to no end."

I scoff, "I'd go anywhere willingly as long as Lissa wasn't there."

"Remember the jello incident?"

I cringe in terror, "I'd rather not, thanks Ig."

He just laughs. Lucky him, he can't actually see how annoying the girls are, just hear them, although I suppose that might be worse.

Oh, right, introductions; must have slipped my mind. My name is Prince Fang Aiden Rodolfo of Adalia. Call me Fang. Contrary to popular belief, I wish I was anything but a prince, but what can you do? Me? Nothing. So I'm on my way to this ball being held in the neighboring country of Venetia. Against my will, might I add. My brother, Ignus call him Iggy, is sitting across from me, trying to comfort me because I really don't want to go, but my father made us, although being the complete and total hypocrite he is, he couldn't make it. I glance over at my little brother, Edward, Iggy and I call him the Gasman for reasons you don't want to know, trust me. He's sleeping soundly against the side of the carriage. He, like Ig and I, does not want to go to this ball, but was also forced, guess it runs in the family. I sigh and try not to think about tonight, and before I know it, I've fallen asleep as well.

* * *

MAX POV

"Ow, watch it!"

"Sorry"

"Hey! That hurts you know!"

"Sorry, Max, but if you would stop squirming then I wouldn't poke you as much and we'd be done faster."

I sigh, "Fine"

"Look, I know you're not exactly excited about tonight, but can't you at least pretend to be somewhat enthusiastic?"

"Sorry, Nudge, but you know how I hate these things."

"Yeah, but who knows, you might find true love tonight!" she says, all starry-eyed. I groan,

"I highly doubt that, Nudge."

"But just think how romantic it would be!" Angel chimes as she and Ella enter my fitting room.

"Yeah!" Ella adds with a dreamy look painted across her face, as she reenacts a romantic encounter, "you walk in, your eyes meet, and you know the moment you set eyes on him that he is the one! Your soul mate! Together forever!" I scoff, yeah right.

"He bows and kisses your hand and asks you to dance! And before you know it, you're lost in his arms and together you dance under the stars far past midnight!" Nudge adds, oh God, the don't know when to stop.

"And then you get married and live happily ever after and name all your children after me!" Angel finishes. I sigh and shake my head.

"That's all very nice, girls, but I'm positive that it won't happen, at least not tonight, or ever come to think of it." I say doubtful.

"But what would you do if you met him?" Angel asks. Great, I have no idea what I would do.

"Umm, scream and run I guess." Nudge and Ella chuckle.

"Oh Max, you really don't know do you?"

"Not at all." And we all laugh.

"Okay, Max, I'm done, you can look now."

"Should I be afraid?"

"Umm, you decide." Nudge says and whirls me around so I can't stall any more.

I stare, shocked, dumbstruck, the whole nine yards. That can't be me. My long blonde hair has been coiled at the top of my head in a fancy updo, with two ringlets hanging down on the sides. My makeup has been done so that the focus is on my hazel eyes, since I will be wearing a mask. But the main part is my gown, it's royal blue silk trimmed with a black satin ribbon criss-crossing across my midriff. The sleeves are black and puffy and accentuate the gown perfectly. (think Giselle's costume in the ballet _Giselle _it's the closest thing I can reference it to) I hate to say it, but, it is beautiful.

"You like?" Nudge asks with a knowing smile.

"Nudge, you're amazing" I say without tugging my eyes from the mirror.

"Wait!" Angel cries, "You forget the finishing touches!" she runs to my dresser drawer and pulls out two items. One a blue satin mask with black lace trim and a black ribbon, and the other—oh no, they are not going to

"Oh my gosh, Angel, you're right! What's a princess without her tiara?" Ella smirks at me and waves the sparkly instrument of death in front of my face.

"No." I deadpan.

"Please?"

"No"

"Fine, I'll just go get Sam then" She wouldn't!

"Yes I would," she smirks, knowing she answered my thoughts.

"Fine." Argh, she knows I'm damn well afraid of Sam. He's this stable boy who's had this crush on me ever since I was 12, im 17 now. I swear he STALKS me, thank God the guards know he's not allowed into the ballroom. I'd DIE.

"I knew you'd agree with me." She smirks and goes to put the tiara on my head, but I stop her.

"Angel, why don't you do the honors." I swear she's glowing.

"Really?!"

"Of course, I'll even let you wear one of my other ones." Okay, NOW she's glowing.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you Max!"

"No problem." I bend down a little so she can reach my head and she carefully places the tiara on my head. I hear gasps as everyone takes in my image.

"Max! You look beautiful!" Ella squeals.

"This thing itches." She sighs,

"Never mind that, your absolutely stunning!" I carefully tie the satin mask securely on my face and give an exasperated sigh.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

MAX POV

Contrary to popular belief, tiaras are the most nightmarish accessories ever, for me anyway. For one, they're heavy, they don't look it, but they are, the real ones anyway. Also, they really itch, I had to take lessons when I was five to learn how to wear a tiara the proper way, and also a bunch of other boring stuff I now have to put into commission. Back straight, feet together, head up, eyes ahead, arms down; I hate my job.

I descend gracefully down the marble stairs of the lavish ballroom, most of the guests have already arrived and are dancing merrily to the jovial tune played by the palace musicians. I know all the steps by heart, I have to. Already plenty of men are asking me for a dance, I politely refuse. Why do they even bother? They're the same lot that always attend my family's events, in vain they ask me for just one dance; and every time I politely tell them no.

Bored, and certain that this night will be uneventful, I make my way outside on the terrace overlooking the palace gardens, my usual escape on nights such as this. I stare up at the stars and sigh, wondering how much longer the night would be.

* * *

FANG POV

I step out of my carriage, followed by my brothers. In monotone I say,

"Ready?" Iggy snorts.

"Yeah right, let's just get this over with O' Dark One." He jeers playfully, using my most hated nickname.

"As you wish, _your majesty._" I shoot back. He rolls his unseeing eyes and grabs my collar with a vice grip, ow.

"Come on Lover-boy, let's go."

"Hey don't call me that you know I hate all those girls!"

"Don't make me send for Lissa." He threatens. I pale.

"Okay, let's go."

We walk up to the brightly lit palace, it really is grand, much more welcoming than mine. As the valet drives away our mode of transportation, we walk up to the doorway and state our names and present our invitations.

Inside is even more grand than I thought, brightly lit in every corner, not a shadow to be seen. A merry tune is playing and people dance gracefully across the ballroom floor. Plenty of girls my age are milling about, searching for a man to dance with. I silently thank God my face is safely concealed by my cat mask.

Not to brag or anything but, on any normal occasion, I walk into the ballroom, and immediately girls fawn over me, using their fans in the most flirtatious of manners and subtly slipping me glances of their petite ankles. Yeah right, like showing me their ankles is so scandalous, but in this society, for whatever reason it is. I personally think it's stupid.

On this night, my face is concealed, and the girls don't usually want to notice a guy in all black boredly ambling the marble floor.

I'm about to seriously consider going back to my carriage to wait in comfortable silence when one girl catches my eye. She's not like the other girls, who prance flirtatiously about the ballroom; no, she floats. She's also not dressed like the rest of them, instead of wearing bright pink or yellow or green; she's wearing a rich blue trimmed with black, it's elegant and classy, instead of the usual flirtatious and sickeningly sweet.

I notice that she seems to also look bored out of her mind, and like she's trying to concentrate on something, but I can't seem to figure out what. As she glides across the floor, a young man asks her to dance, I suddenly feel possessive, like I'm actually jealous of this random guy. No, I can't be, that's stupid. When I see that she refuses, I feel myself lighten up, I think I'm attracted to this girl. I don't even know her name, sad. More guys request a dance, and she refuses every one, to my relief. I watch as she floats out of the big glass doors onto the dimly lit terrace outside.

I don't know what it is; I must've inherited some crazy genes or something, but something inside me compels me to follow her, so I do. I silently slip outside to look for this mysterious angel.

* * *

MAX POV

All of a sudden, a voice from behind breaks the comforting silence around me.

"Bored?" I whirl around, ready to punch Sam in the face for being such a stalker. I relax when I realize it's not Sam, just another guy. Sam doesn't have such a nice build. Oh god did I just think that? Bad Max! Bad!

"How could you tell?" I ask, sarcasm lacing every word. He smirks behind his black and gold mask.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you ditched the party to go hang out with the fireflies is one clue." I raise an eyebrow.

"So you followed me?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"Hmm, yeah well, a princess can only take so much boredom." He raises an eyebrow in surprise. I take it he doesn't know I'm royalty. Who is this guy anyway? Definitely not from Venetia.

"Princess?"

"Unfortunately, I happen to be the oldest daughter of Queen Valencia Ridea." He raises an eyebrow again.

"So you don't like being a princess?"

"'Don't like' is an understatement."

"Ah, I see. Then allow me to inform you I feel your pain." I smirk.

"Really?" he nods.

"You sure don't look like a princess."

"Oh ha, ha, very funny Princess—

"It's Max."

"Max?"

"Call me Max"

"Alright, Max, I think you should know that you just insulted Fang, the oldest prince of Adalia." I cover my mouth in mock horror,

"Oh no! Not the prince of Adalia! O' merciful highness! Spare me your wrath!" he plays along and advances toward me, a wide smirk on his face. Oh no, what is he up to?

"I'll consider it, if you give me something in return, fair maiden."

"Anything you wish, majesty" his smirk just widens,

"A kiss." He says. My breath catches in my throat, did he just say what I think he said?

"What?" I ask, needing clarification. He leans in by my ear and whispers softly,

"A kiss." His warm breath sends shivers down my spine. For some reason, I find myself wanting to comply, I take his face in my hands and before I put my lips to his I whisper softly,

"As you wish, my prince."

Our lips connect in probably the most passionate kiss of the century, I can't possibly describe it for you, nor do I want to, so I'll just say this, he is amazing. I think I've fallen in love, and I don't even know what he looks like.

When the need for oxygen becomes too great to ignore, we pull apart and look in each other's eyes with a smoldering passion.

"wow" we both breathe at the same time, I've found him, he's the one, I know it. I reach up behind his head and gently let loose the ribbon securing his mask in place. I gasp; he's absolutely breath-taking. Dark eyes and perfectly chiseled features framed by dark brown hair. I can't help but stare. He raises an eyebrow; again, he does that a lot.

"Like what you see?"

"I'm not gonna lie, you're beautiful." I say, still star struck.

"Hmm, not as beautiful as you." I playfully slap his muscular arm.

"You don't even know what I look like."

"Can I see?" he asks, his dark eyes pleading with mine. Gently, I nod, not trusting my voice, God when did I get so poetic? His gentle hands reach behind my head and tug at the satin ribbon, catching the mask when it falls. I look directly in his eyes and quote him.

"Like what you see?" he grins, wow I think it's daytime over here.

"I love what I see." He whispers.

"I love you." WHAT?! Max, are you out of your mind? You barely even know Fang! But it feels like I've known him forever. This feels...right.

"I love you too."

"You don't even know me."

"Umm, can we say hypocrite?"

"Shut up I wasn't thinking."

"Well think." And I do, and I realize that I love him, with every fiber of my being. I believe that the totally clichéd phrase would be 'love at first sight'.

"I do love you." He says nothing, searching for a response I look up at him, only to find my lips collide with his for the second time that evening.

At that moment, of all the moments in the world, Sam has to pick that time to come looking for me.

"Max! How could you? I thought you loved me!" I whirl around, knocking my tiara off in the process. Shoot, what now?

"Sam, for the last time, I don't love you. Never have, never will, accept it already!" I say, clearly annoyed.

"We have chemistry!" I face-palm.

"No Sam, you have problems, that's all you ever will have. Just because I gave you a hug when I was 12 does not mean I am madly unconditionally in love with you."

"Fine, but you'll miss me when I'm gone, trust me you will. You'll get bored of the Prince of Darkness over there and you'll come running into my arms."

"I'm sure I will Sam, now shoo."

"Good bye, forever my love." He gets on his horse and gallops away into the night. Oh my god. Did that just happen? Is he really gone forever? YES! This is the best night of my life. I really wanna turn cartwheels. I turn around and throw my arms around Fang.

"I love you so much right now, it's not even funny."

"Ummm, Max, what was that about?"

"Have you ever heard of a royal stalker?"

"Oh, so you don't like him?"

"I hate him, he thinks I love him because I hugged him one time."

"Oh, okay so I shouldn't be jealous." I bust out laughing.

"You were jealous of _Sam?_"

"Momentarily."

"Still,"

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Why? Royal stalker at home?" I joke.

"Actually, yeah." Wow.

"Oh, well then you can stay here as long as you want."

"If Sam comes back I'll protect you."

"My knight in shining armor."

"You betcha"

"Kiss me again?"

"As you wish, my princess."

* * *

**doesnt it suck? o well, i kinda like it anyway, not sure if i should continue it FEEDBACK!**

* * *


	2. Pre Pre Wedding Jitters

**So, you asked and you received! i am making As You Wish into a twoshot! this second one is a wedding scene, but with an unexpected, not to mention uninvited, guest. those of you who read the first chapter probably know exactly who im talking about so i probably just gave it away, shoot. so much for suspense. oh well. i hope it will still be funny anyway! R&R PEEPS!**

**DICLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! IF I DID THERE WOULD BE SO MUCH FAX THERE WOULDN'T EVEN BE A PLOT!**

**CLAIMER!: i do however, own this plot, everything that'****s not a reference to maximum ride is mine, even the middle and last made up names, and a bunch of other stuff, if you want to make a continuation or write something with anything of mine from this, even if it's just a little thing, ASK ME FIRST. i will probably say yes, but you need my permission, im nice like that, but not when you steal it and call it your own!**

**now that i have the important stuff out of the way, i would also like to say this, in the first chapter, i forgot to give credit to Mary Hoffman, author of the Stravaganza series. if you don't know what that is, read it, it's amazing. i was slightly inspired by her book City of Masks, if you've read the series, you'll know that i sort of but not really took some ideas from her.**

**so ON WITH THE STORY, SHALL WE? YES WE SHALL!**

**

* * *

**

Max POV

"Max" I roll over in my warm bed, still mostly unconscious.

"Ma-ax" okay, now im fully conscious, I just don't wanna get up. There is nothing they can say to make me get up, nu-uh.

"MAX! Get up! It's your wedding day!" Except that! I totally forgot all about that! I immediately shoot up like a bullet.

"WHAT?! I toatally forgot! You guys need to tell me these things!" Nudge shakes her head.

"Max, I just did, relax you have about six hours before the wedding, and...wait...Max! Aren't you supposed to know when your wedding is! Geez, who forgets their own wedding? Especially the princess?"

I smile sheepishly at her

"Sorry, must have slipped my mind I guess" I grin guiltily at her. She just face-plams and wrenches me out of bed. ow.

"Never mind that, you need to take a bath and go downstairs to get breakfast, and then get your sorry butt back up here so you can get ready." I groan, I know they're going to spend all day making sure I look perfect. That means dress me up like Barbie Princess: All New Collectors Wedding Edition! Only 19.99! Makes a Great Stocking Stuffer! Psh, as if, I only have one word to describe my future situation. Help.

"Okay, fine I'll be back in about 20 minutes, kay?" I say, walking to the door without really waiting for an answer.

"Uhh, Max? Aren't you going to at least change out of your night gown?"

I stop and look down at the rediculously short black silk dress I'm wearing and bolt over to my closet at lightning speed.

"That's what i thought," Nudge says, smirking. I find a simple blue silk dress and throw it on without bothering to take of my night gown. Phew, that was close, had I walked downstairs in that it would have been the death of me. Fang would have seen me, told Iggy, and and then Iggy would have been making remarks about me and Fang non-stop. I can see him saying, "Geez Max, I thought you'd at least wait till after the wedding." And of course Fang wouldn't do anything to stop him because he thinks it's cute when I'm embarrassed. Jerk, gorgeously perfect jerk, but still a jerk.

I give Nudge a small wave and dash downstairs, because if I don't go fast enough, Angel, Nudge and Ella will come down here and give me an earfull, quite literally too. As soon as I reach the kitchen I make a beeline for the fridge and stick my head in, not bothering to see who else might be in the room. I grab the chocolate soymilk, what? It's good stuff! I place it on the counter and unscrew the top, unaware of two dark eyes watching me from behind.

* * *

**SOOOO.....wat'dya think? sorry its so short but, well.......umm...........tryin to think of a lame excused here........umm...........tired? yeah, we'll go with that. anyways, so this is is where Max and Fang are gonna get married! WOOT WOOT! and of course max is drading getting ready for the ceremony, but hopefully not the actual wedding itself. and who is that watching from the shadiws? o.O guess you'll have to find out in a few hours! Pah, yeah i no, im updating in about 3 hours, i hope you guys can wait! KISSES! MWA!**

**anyways R&R PEEPS!**

**~Elise**


End file.
